zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hylian Language
The Hylian Language ( ) is the main language that is used throughout the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The language is spoken within the lands of Hyrule, Termina, Holodrum, Labrynna, and almost all other surrounding regions, although some other languages such as Sky Writing and the Language of the Minish are also used by other races. Although used by the majority of the people, the language has often seen dramatic changes throughout its history. So far, there are known to be at least four different versions of Hylian, most of which are syllabic. History Old Hylian Alphabet The Old Hylian Alphabet appears in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Like the Hylian alphabet of Twilight Princess, it can be translated to English. Unlike other various written languages in the Legend Of Zelda series Hylian is the only language that is spoken to contact the three goddesses of Hyrule. Old Hylian syllabary The earliest form of Hylian known to be used after Hyrule was formed was the Old Hylian syllabary, which was likely invented by the founding Hylians. This early form of Hylian was very angular in appearance and was best suited for carving in stone and wood. Old Hylian also made no spaces between words, only in sentences. Eventually this version of Hylian would come to be replaced by both the Hylian Alphabet in the Child Timeline, and the New Hylian syllabary in the Adult Timeline (see Split Timeline, although this version would still be used further into the future by people surviving from this age). Hylian alphabet Used around the time of Zant's Invasion of Hyrule, the Hylian alphabet would be the script to replace Old Hylian in the Child Timeline. Unusual for a Hylian language was the fact that this version was an alphabet made up of individual letters instead of a syllabic script, as a result previous versions of the Hylian alphabet being based on Japanese, whereas the Hylian letters used in Zant's time were based on English. It also put spaces in-between the words in its sentences. New Hylian syllabary New Hylian Syllabary, a language that served as a successor to the Old Hylian syllabary, is used in the Adult Timeline just before the Great Flood. The language made further refinements to the previous version of Hylian Syllabary. By the time of The Wind Waker, people use a new spoken language; the Ocarina of Time era language, written in Old Hylian syllabary, is considered an "ancient tongue" and is understood by very few people, the only ones being Ganondorf (presumably), Medli, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (King of Red Lions), Jabun, Tingle, the Great Deku Tree, and Valoo. This was the first Hylian script to include numerals. Logographic Hylian Used around the time of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, this version of the Hylian language is a logographic language, which is composed of visual elements arranged in a variety of ways, rather than using the segmental phoneme principle of construction used in other forms of Hylian. As a result, it is relatively easier to remember or guess the sounds of letters and symbols in other Hylian scripts, while the meaning of words is easier to guess in this version of Hylian. The font used in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past originally had designs of a vulture ( )and an ankh ( ). These designs were based on Egyptian hieroglyphs which carry religious meanings, and were altered in the English version. Behind the scenes The Hylian written language is derived from Japanese hiragana, katakana, romaji, and sometimes English. The script is syllabic or more precisely moraic, and each symbol represents either a vowel, consonant-vowel combination, or a syllable final n. Note that the character set and structure of the written language has changed dramatically. The Hylian text in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is easier and less complex than the one used in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The Ocarina of Time version of the script made no distinction between voiced and voiceless consonants, palatalized consonants and geminate consonants. The Wind Waker version of the script makes all these distinctions. Also, The Wind Waker's script is more suited to being written with a brush, whereas the old script was more angular, suited to being carved in stone. The Hylian Text was also uniquely different in the Japanese and English versions of A Link to the Past. The script used in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is not the same as any previous form of Hylian. Unlike previous texts, the Twilight Princess version of Hylian can be directly translated from English into Hyrule's native language. Due to the fact that the Wii version of the game was mirrored from the GameCube version, the Hylian Alphabet is read from right to left in the Wii version, and left to right in the GameCube version. Inconsistencies Up until The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, any previous form of Hylian was an unreadable language and had no meaning to its words whatsoever. Although all of the Hylian languages that came after A Link to the Past were readable, how words in the Hylian Language were spoken remains a mystery. The only time Hylian is ever heard throughout the series is from Valoo, the Great Deku Tree, Jabun, Midna, and Zelda, respectively. The words that they speak, however, are untranslatable. Assuming that the letters in Hylian are pronounced the same as their Japanese or English counterparts, then there would be no difference between the pronunciation of English/Japanese from Hylian words. Also, despite the fact that the letters of the Old and Modern Hylian syllabary are pronounced the same, the people of The Wind Waker do not seem to understand the ancient Hylian language. Further complicating matters is the fact that the majority of Midna's voice clips are chosen at random and very few are locked into a specific set of dialogue. Translating Hylian-English There are two ways to translate while using the Hylian alphabet. The first is to translate English words into Hylian, or vice-versa Hylian words into English. Described below are the two distinct procedures to follow to perform these tasks. Note that this method of translation will work only for the Hylian Alphabet. To translate the New Hylian Syllabary, simply translate the Hylian syllables into Japanese syllables using this guide. Hylian to English # First, use the chart as shown above to translate Hylian letters into Latin ones. , for example, translates into Zelda. # In the Wii version of Twilight Princess, the Hylian text, like the rest of the game, has been reversed. This is because there are more right-handed people than left-handed people. ya English to Hylian # Remove any question marks or exclamation marks and replace them with periods. # Because Hylian has no numerical set of numbers, all numbers must be spelled out as words. "10," for example, would be written as "ten." # For the text to appear as it did in the Wii version of Twilight Princess, the text must be flipped horizontally. # Translate the letters of the English word or sentence into the Hylian letters shown above. Appearances Logographic Hylian * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Old Hylian syllabary * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask New Hylian syllabary * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Hylian alphabet * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Old Hylian alphabet * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword External links * [http://www.omniglot.com/writing/hylian.htm Old Hylian Syllabary (Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask)] * [http://www.omniglot.com/writing/hylian3.htm Hylian Alphabet (Twilight Princess)] * [http://www.omniglot.com/writing/hylian2.htm New Hylian Script (The Wind Waker)] * IGN article on the Hylian Language * Downloadable Hylian fonts * Learning Hylian es:Idioma Hyliano Category:Miscellaneous